To the Beach
by FollowYourArrow34
Summary: The Zoey 101 gang is heading to Logan's beach house for semester break. Full of drama; full summary inside. My first fic, so tell me what you think. And seriously, who cares if Zoey 101 ended in 2008 and it's now 2013? Its spirit should live forever. ZJ ZC ML QL COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**The Zoey 101 gang is going to the beach over semester break their junior year. Zoey and James are going strong, but when a certain someone comes back, can their relationship survive? Meanwhile, Lola caught Vince cheating on her and is in a post-breakup depression. Can one of her friends make her feel wanted again? And suppose this friend had a girlfriend? Also, Quinn and Logan are still secretly dating, but it's getting harder and harder to stay a secret. Will their secret romance come out of the shadows? **

**Note: I know that Quinn and Logan didn't start dating until after 'Alone at PCA,' but let's just pretend they did.**

**Oh, and this is my first fic, so please be nice, but I'd love any constructive criticism. Thanks!**

**Chapter One**

**Zoey**

"Okay, I have… swimsuit? Check. Towels? Check. Sunscreen? Check. Yup, I think I've got everything," I turn to my roommates, Lola Martinez and Quinn Pensky, who are also packing for the trip. Our super-rich friend Logan Reese has a huge beach house a few hours away, so we decided to go there for semester break.

"Hey, Zoey, can I put some of my stuff in your suitcase? Mine is way too small," Lola asks, holding up two pairs of flip-flops and yet another bikini.

"Yeah, it's too small," I laugh. "Well, unless Quinn has space, you're outta luck." Lola turns to Quinn hopefully, but Quinn shakes her head.

"Lola, let's be rational here. We're only going for a week. I doubt you need a pair of flip-flops per day and nine bikinis," Quinn explains to her. Lola huffs.

"Fine," she grumbles. "I'll get rid of some stuff." She throws stuff out of her suitcase. "I have to run to the convenience store. I'll be back in a few." She waves at us and walks out the door.

"Uh, Lola?" Quinn calls. She turns around, and opens her mouth, before Quinn tosses something at her. "You forgot your wallet."

"Thanks," she smiles, then walks back out. I roll my eyes, but can't help smiling. Quinn can't either, and shakes her head.

"Gotta love her," I say, and Quinn laughs in agreement.

**Logan**

"Ugh, Zoey said she would text me when the girls were done packing, but this is taking forever!" my roommate, Michael Barrett, complains.

"Chill, man, they'll be done soon," my other roommate, James Garrett assures him.

"Yeah, I'm with Michael, how come girls take forever to get themselves ready? And to pack!" I say, frustrated.

"Women," Michael scoffs, shaking his head. "Logan, you date three girls a week, you know more about the female mind! Why are they taking so long?" I cringed when he said that, hoping he didn't notice. I'm not proud of the man I used to be. Michael and James didn't know this, (actually no one did), but I'd been dating Quinn Pensky secretly for several weeks now, and it was going great. Quinn and I weren't ready to tell our friends yet, but she'd had the idea of being nicer to each other and slowly trying to ease them into the idea of the two of us in a relationship.

"Uh, yeah… I'm kind of over that, I say, leaning on my bed. My roommates stared at me with wide eyes, clearly not expecting me to say that. I shrug. "I think I might actually be ready to have a real, steady girlfriend."

"Uh, James, should we take his temperature? I think something's wrong with Logan…" Michael says. I roll my eyes, and open my mouth to protest before James starts speaking.

"Oh, hey, it's Zoey," he grins, picking up his phone. "She said that Lola had to run to the PCA convenience store to get a thing or two, but when she comes back, they'll be done."

"Well, finally," Michael says, flopping on his bed. "Man, girls take forever."

**Lola**

I'm halfway to the store when I see two people making out next to a vending machine. A couple months ago, I would've gagged and maybe thrown a rock, but now that I have Vince, I just sigh in happiness that there are people as happy as I am. I look closer at the couple. It's an African-American girl and a really tall guy…. Wait, they look familiar. He kind of looks like Vince… but that can't be Vince, because Vince is with me. Wait, that is Vince!

"Vince!" I call out. _He won't turn around, cus it's not him. Don't turn around, don't turn around, don't turn around…._

"Lola?" I gasped, then stepped back. It was Vince. Vince, my sweet, strong, loving boyfriend was… cheating on me with some skank! I didn't look at her. "I… I thought you had left…" I didn't say anything, and after a few seconds, I looked at the girl. My heart stopped.

"Lisa?" I felt hot and heavy tears streaming down my face. _This was not happening…_

"Lola, please, I can explain," Vince starts to say, but I hold up my hand.

"Don't," I hiss. "Is this what I get for finally trusting a guy who I thought cared about me? Well, you know what, Vince, guess what? I was right about you. You haven't changed. Not at all. And we're through," I sob, and turn and run away.

"Lola, wait!" Lisa's voice calls, but I don't stop. She's faster than me, though, and grabs my arm. She doesn't wait for me to speak. "You can't tell Michael." She begs. I glare at her.

"Why shouldn't I? He's my best friend; he has the right to know about this! I won't hurt him, Lisa."

"That's exactly what you'll be doing if you tell him," her eyes wet a little bit, and I try to ignore the softness I suddenly feel for her. "Please. What happened between me and Vince is over. I love him, Lola, I love him!"

"Fine," I growl, still crying. "But either you tell him, or I will." And then I run back to my dorm.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, the last chapter was really short. The other ones will be longer. I apologize if it takes me a little long to get chapters up; I'm at a huge softball tournament for the next week, and I'll try to work on this whenever I have any spare time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Zoey 101**

**Chapter Two**

**Quinn**

"What is taking Lola so long? Should I call her?" Zoey blab to me. I just shrug.

"Relax, Zo. You know Lola; she probably saw a few things she 'had' to have, and is just expanding her little shopping excursion. I wouldn't send her a concerned text just yet, but a simple 'hurry up' might just do the trick." I suggest, zipping up my suitcase. The door bursts open, and Zoey and I spin around to see our beautiful roommate in tears. Exchanging a quick worried glance, we both dart over to her side simultaneously, slamming the door.

"Oh my gosh, Lola, what happened?" I lead her to my bed and sit her down, while Zoey and I engulf her in our arms. She sobs into us, wetting our shirts, but I don't mind, and I'm almost positive Zoey doesn't either. She starts blubbering a bunch of words, but the only thing I can make out is 'Vince.'

"What did he do to you?" I demand, then get up and grabs a hockey stick from the closet. "I'll be back."

"Quinn, not now," Zoey mouths, and I roll my eyes and put the stick back.

"Why not? I never really trusted him, and ever since he beat up Michael, Logan, and Chase, I've been wanting to make a dent in his notoriously perfect face." Zoey shoots me a look, still rubbing Lola's back and letting her cry into her. I sigh, and finally give up. "I'll go tell the guys we'll be a few extra minutes."

"Who is it?" Michael calls when I knock on the door.

"It's me," I answer, pulling up my suitcase handle. He opens the door, and rolls his eyes.

"Well, finally. Where are Zoey and Lola?" he leads me into the room, obviously frustrated. Logan shoots me a small smile, and I try to hide my blush, and pretend I didn't see the looks James gives us.

"Um… they might need a few more minutes," I say, slowly. James raises an eyebrow.

"Why, are they okay?" he asks, a flash of concern and worry crossing his face for his girlfriend.

"Zoey's fine, but Lola… she's kind of a wreck."

"What? What's wrong with Lola?" Logan asks. I glance at Michael, who looks worried, because Lola's like his best friend.

"She came back in tears, sobbing uncontrollably. All I heard was Vince, but it might take a few minutes for her to get herself together. And whatever happened probably hit her hard, so we should all be there for her this week," Quinn described. All three boys nodded.

"I'm gonna go see her," Michael grabbed his key and fled out the door, but stopped, turned to James, and said, "hey, wanna come with? And, you know, see your girlfriend?" he offered. James just shook his head.

"I'll stay here with Quinn and Logan. Tell Zoey I'll see her in a few," he smiled at Michael as he slammed the door. I could tell Logan was thinking about how to get rid of his other roommate so we could be alone for a minute or two, but James had other ideas.

"You guys should know that not everyone's oblivious," he leaned against the couch, and I exchanged a worried glance with Logan. He came over and stood next to me, quickly brushing my hand against his.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he stares James in the eye. My eyes dart back and forth between them.

"Yes you do. I saw the looks you were giving Quinn. So, how long have you guys been together?" I look at my shoes.

"Several weeks," I mumble. My head snaps up. "James, you can't tell anyone!" I beg. He smiles, and Logan grabs my hand and squeezes. I squeeze back.

"I won't, I promise. But if you really want to hide it, you could seriously do better. I caught on. Someone else might," he warned. I nodded.

"We're trying to be friendlier and sort of ease people into the idea," I tell him. He nods. "Well, we should get going. Logan, when are we being picked up?"

"In about fifteen minutes. Let's head over to your dorm, Quinn." He picks up his suitcase and I follow him out the door, James trailing behind us.

When we arrive at my dorm, Lola is still bawling and is practically in Zoey's lap, while Zoey looks concerned yet frustrated for our friend. Michael's just standing next to them like he has no idea what to do. It's James who finally breaks the tension.

"So, um… we should get going, shouldn't we?" He gestures toward the door. Lola just bursts through another fresh round of tears.

"Did she say anything else?" I mouth to Zoey. She shakes her head. "Um, Lola… what happened?" I say, afraid she would just break like glass right there in front of us.

"V-Vince ch-ch-cheated on me!" She stuttered, wiping her tears with her arm, then falling headfirst into Michael's lap, sobbing even more loudly than before. Silence falls over the room. I look at Logan, who's standing next to me, looking extremely uncomfortable. It's obvious everyone's shocked.

"Wow," Logan says after a minute of dead silence. "I seriously believed he changed."

"We all did," I say quietly, looking at the ground. I know how Lola feels. Mark cheated on me, but it led me to something even better. Not that I could tell that to her, though.

"Maybe it's not what it looked like," Zoey suggests.

"They were kissing! Making out! They had been like that for like two minutes!" Lola yells.

"Who was the girl?" Logan asks. She doesn't answer. She looks at Michael and bursts into tears again. Zoey and Michael glare at Logan, who holds his hands up in surrender. "What? I'm not good at this," he defends. "I can punch him if you want," he offers. Lola shakes her head. She picks her head off of Zoey's shoulder for a moment.

"H-He would squish you before you could say flabbergasted!" she wails, then plants her face back in Zoey's shoulder. Logan rolls his eyes.

"Well, thanks," he mumbles sarcastically. I give him a small smile to let him know that I appreciate him trying to help. He smiles back. I can't help but notice James giving us weird looks. I look at my shoes and try to fight the blush I feel creeping up to my cheeks, and pray that no one else notices.

"Uh, guys, I think we should get going, the limo's here…" Logan says slowly, gesturing to the window. Zoey shoots him a death glare and chucks a pillow at him, hitting him square in the face, making him fall backwards onto the couch. "That didn't hurt," he gets up quickly and brushes himself off.

"I think the limo can wait a little longer, can't it?" Zoey says through her teeth. Logan sighs in response, and runs a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Zo, it's okay, just calm down. No need to get mad at Logan here, James says, trying to calm down his girlfriend. Suddenly, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I volunteer, more than happy to get away from the awkwardness in the room. I open the door to find none other than Vince Blake.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to know that people are enjoying the story and want me to continue. I will try to update as much as I can. I'm not sure how long this story is gonna be; I have ideas and I have an ending in mind, but I'm honestly just playing it by ear. I'll take requests for any ideas you guys have. I'm going to continue this chapter in Quinn's P.O.V., because I don't like switching them a lot. And I've decided to make this a 'Quogan' story, but with other couples, too. Now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoey 101. **

**Chapter Three**

**Quinn**

"Oh, hi, Vince…" I say, looking back into the room to see the bewildered looks of my friends. Lola's still crying and doesn't look up, Zoey and Michael are shooting him death glares, James is looking down at the ground like he doesn't quite know what to do, and Logan just looks plain confused. "What's up?" I ask slowly, feeling I should be civil toward him. Like Zoey said (weakly, but still said it nonetheless) maybe it wasn't what it looked like.

"Is Lola in here? I really need to talk to her," he says quickly. I study his face. There's something in his eyes – worry, guilt, confusion, all of the above? – but something's definitely there. I turn around again and look at everyone. Zoey's not-so-subtly signaling for me to make him leave, but I ignore her. I, for one, still believe Vince has a good heart and feel he should explain himself, so I turn to Vince, hearing Zoey huff angrily behind me, and ignore it.

"Um, yeah, but we're about to leave…" I tell him. "We're going to the beach."

"Did she… tell you?" he lowers his voice. I open my mouth to respond when someone shoves me out of the way.

"Ow!" I hiss, turning my head to see Zoey standing next to me, arms folded across her chest and glaring at Vince.

"Vince, let's talk in the hallway for a second," she says calmly, then steps out into the hall with him. I look at everyone else, shrug, and step out with her, shutting the door behind me, praying to God it's soundproof.

"How could you do that to her?!" Zoey slaps his head. He winces, but doesn't say anything. "She loved you!" I grab her arm.

"Zoey, we have to go!" I say, pulling her back inside the room.

"Quinn! I wasn't finished with him!" she yells as I shoot Vince an apologetic look and close the door.

"So, the limo's here?" I ask Logan, desperately wanting to get Zoey (and Lola) out of there. He gets what I'm saying and nods vigorously.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Let's go, cus, you know, the driver doesn't like to wait." He says quickly, grabbing his suitcase. James eagerly follows his actions, pleased for a one-way ticket out of a real-life chick flick. Michael is also happy to oblige, and after an eye-roll and a sigh from Zoey, she helps Lola off the bed, dries her tears, and zip up her suitcase.

"Okay, so is everyone ready?" I say quickly, receiving a bunch of nods and mumbles of 'sure' and 'yes' or 'let's just get out of here.' "Don't worry," I smile at Lola and pat her shoulder. "We'll have a great time."

**Michael**

The ride to Logan's beach house is probably the most awkward two hours of my entire life. Lola stopped sobbing. We're all trying different ways to cheer her up – I'm telling jokes, Zoey's always by her side offering comfort, James and Logan are doing anything to try to make her laugh, and Quinn's taking her on a trip down memory lane. She acts happy, for our sakes, but it's easy to tell there's layers and layers of sadness behind her weak smiles and light-hearted laughs. I'm so relieved when we finally arrive.

"Okay, we're all gonna be in this hall right here, so go kill each other for the best rooms. This one's off limits, 'cus it's mine," Logan directs, as we all stand there for a few moments examining the drippin' hallway, except for Quinn, who immediately runs into a room right next to Logan's and slams the door shut. Weird. I chose a room right next to Lola's and far away from Logan's, because I can take only so much of his stupidity.

"Well, I'm starving," James says when Quinn finally comes out of her room. "What should we do for dinner?"

"Chauncey will take care of that for us," Logan answers. "We eat in the dining room. Dinner is usually at seven o' clock on the dot. And after that, we'll decide to play a game or watch a movie."

After dinner and the movie we watched, it was pretty late, so we decided to head on up to go to bed. We all say goodnight to each other, and again, Quinn rushes back to her room and slams the door quickly. Something's up with her. I'd figure it out, but I have other things on my mind. Like Lola. It's around one in the morning when I hear my door open, and a shadow appears in the doorway. I force my eyes open, and blink a few times. It's Lola, holding a small pillow.

"Michael?" she whispers. I sit up in bed. "Are you awake?" Normally I'd reply with something sarcastic, but I was tired, and she was obviously in a fragile state, so I just said,

"Yeah, I'm awake. What's wrong?" She quietly closes the door. Even in the dark, I can see a tear slide down her cheek.

"C-Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't like being alone." I pull back the covers and scoot over to make some room. Not that I need to; it's a king-sized bed.

"Come on in," I mumble, lying with my back on the bed, facing the ceiling. She crawls in, and I know she's still upset, so I pull her close to me and let her head rest against my chest. In a matter of minutes, her breathing becomes slow and deep, and I kiss her forehead, gently. An image of Lisa flashes through my mind, but I don't care. I love Lola too, but not the way I love Lisa. And she knows that. And Lola needs me right now. Looking at her, I think how beautiful she is when she sleeps. So I smile to myself, close my eyes, and drift into a peaceful slumber.

**Zoey**

I am not surprised at all when I find myself to be the first one awake. I know my roommates are definitely not morning people, and I'm pretty sure the guys aren't either. I quietly open the door to Lola's room, perplexed when I discover she isn't there. Sighing to myself, I walk down the hall to the one place I know she'd be. Sure enough, she and Michael are lying close to each other in his bed. I smile. She looks… not happy, but peaceful, at least, which is good. I silently close the door and tiptoe down the hall, careful not to wake anyone up. I walk into the kitchen, expecting to see Chauncey, but it's another person I see. My heart stops for a second, and all of a sudden, it's beating fast, fast like it's about to leap out of my chest. My eyes widen, and I almost fall. I'd recognize this person anywhere: bushy hair, green eyes…

"Chase?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm definitely planning for this chapter to be longer and more eventful. Oh, and I thought I would share this: the other day, one of my good friends asked me why I liked Quogan so much, because they were only together for a few episodes. And this is what I said: I like Quogan because with their relationship, you have to read between the lines. Think about it. We all know Logan as an egotistical jerk who has several dates a week for most of the show. He resigns from being a ladies' man so he can secretly date Quinn, nobody else. And would he be okay with not picking his own date for prom if he didn't care about her? Would he still go with Stacey Dillsen, and tolerate her for most of the night? Not everybody can understand their relationship. But for the people who can, it's a beautiful thing you wish you had. Yeah. Just thought I'd share that. Okay, enough of my babbling, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

**Chapter Four**

**Zoey**

"Chase?" he smiles at me.

"Hey, Zo." He pulls me in for a hug, which I accept, but I can't hide the confusion and shock from my face. He notices, and pulls back, but his hands are still around my waist. He looks disappointed. "Everything okay?"

"Uh… yeah!" I stutter. "I'm just… surprised. How did you – what are you doing here?"

"Well, my parents said I could visit PCA for my semester break, but it turns out you guys are on yours, too. And you wouldn't believe who told me where you were. Vince Blake. It scared the crap out of me; I thought he was expelled. You guys didn't tell me he was back. And guess what? He was actually nice. He didn't hit me or threaten me or anything. And he told me to tell Lola to call him. Why would he want to talk to her? I mean, no off-" I cut him off.

"We don't really like Vince anymore," I say quietly. He tilts his head in confusion, and opens his mouth to speak.

"Zoey? Oh, hey. I thought that was you." I hear James say from behind me. I cringe. I totally knew this was coming, but I just wasn't prepared for it to happen so soon. I slowly turn around and give him a weak smile. Apparently he doesn't notice Chase, because he wraps his arms around me from behind and kisses my cheek. I look at the floor and blush.

"Who's this?" I hear Chase ask, the sadness obvious in his voice. My heart falls, and I look at him guiltily.

"Chase, this is James, Michael and Logan's new roommate. And he's also my… boyfriend." I watched guiltily as his face fell. James' eyes widen in recognition.

"Oh, so you're Chase?" he sticks out his hand. "It's so great to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you; all your friends miss you." I feel like crawling into a hole. I never told James about how Chase confessed his love for me and chased me all the way to England, and I never told Chase I was dating James. Chase sadly shakes his hand, although I can tell he's trying to hide his pain.

"It's nice to meet you, James," he says quietly. James looks confused, but still smiles.

"CHASE!" I hear from behind me, and turn to see Michael in the kitchen doorway. He sprints over to hug his bushy-haired friend, lifting him off the ground. Chase smiles a little, and Michael can sense something wrong, and when he sees James, he knows what it is.

"Hey, Michael, it's good to see you," he says half-heartedly.

"Uh, Michael, where's Lola?" I question, trying to advert from the awkward tension in the room.

"Oh, she's still sleeping. I didn't want to wake – wait, how did you…" he trails off, looking guilty.

"I, um, noticed she wasn't in her room, so I thought she'd be in yours, and… there she was," I say awkwardly.

"Wait a second – Lola slept in your room?" James raises his eyebrows, and looks at me, then at Michael.

"Wait, so, are you guys like… a thing now?" Chase asks, looking equally confused as James.

"What? No! She was just taking her breakup with Vince really hard, and-" Michael tries to explain, but Chase cuts him off.

"Wait, Lola went out with VINCE? Vince BLAKE? Is that why he told me to tell her to call him? And you SLEPT with LOLA?! " Chase exclaims, incredulous. Michael's eyes widen.

"No! No, it wasn't like that!" he defends.

"Morning, guys," Lola strolls into the kitchen, yawning, and grabs milk from the refrigerator, then stops whens she sees that everybody is staring at her. "Oh, Chase. Hey." It's obvious she's still hurting, from the dark circles under her eyes and the tear stains on her cheeks. I go over to give her a hug.

"I'm fine," she says quietly before I can even ask. "Let's get to the beach today. I want to work on my tan." Giving us all weak smiles, she turns and heads back to her room. Michael follows her, leaving me alone with Chase and James. I turn back to both of them awkwardly.

"Um, I'm gonna go shower," I say, then quickly walk out of the room, not ready to deal with that. Not now.

**Quinn**

"Everyone else is probably awake by now," I say to Logan, leaning my head on his chest as he strokes my hair.

"Do you think they'll suspect anything if we're the only two people still 'asleep?'" he says. Logan and I knew it would be hard to hide our relationship when we were staying at a beach house with our friends for a whole week, but we're trying to get as much alone time as possible. Logan told me to get the room next to his, because it has a door that connects the rooms, so it'd be easier for us to see each other.

"No, but we should probably go out there now. You go first; I have to shower anyway," I tell him as he helps me up. I give him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you soon," I grin at him, and he grins back. My feelings for Logan are getting stronger every day, and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hide them, and I'm pretty sure he feels the same. And we both know that if we're not careful, it's going to slip out. Heck, James figured it out, other people might, too! I make a mental note to talk to Logan about when we should come out, so we can enjoy the secrecy while it lasts.

**Chase**

"I was wondering when you'd show up," I say, feeling her presence behind me. I'm standing out on my balcony, facing the beautiful endless ocean.

"We need to talk," she whispers.

"Yes, we do," I agree. She comes to stand beside me. I don't make eye contact with her.

"James is a really good guy," she says after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, he seems to be," I answer.

"Is what you said true?" she blurted. I finally look at her. She looks at me desperately. I nod.

"I wouldn't lie about that, Zo," I whisper.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" her voice is getting louder, but she's not yelling. Not yet. "Why didn't you tell me to stay? It was your opinion that mattered to me, only yours! Chase, things could have been different! Maybe I felt the same way!" she's yelling now. My eyes widen, and then she goes silent, and looks away.

"You… felt the same way?" I repeat, in complete disbelief. I smack myself on the forehead for being such an idiot.

"I'm so confused, Chase," she whispers after a few moments. "I love James, but… I think I love you, too."

"Well, let me know when you make up your mind," I tell her, and walk away.

**Reviews make me happy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you again for all the reviews! I've gotten these chapters up pretty quickly, because my summer break had just started, but now I'm going to be pretty busy, so forgive me if it takes a little longer. This chapter will probably be short, but the next few will be pretty long. Thanks for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I never owned Zoey 101. If I did, there would've been so much more Quogan. **

Chapter Five

**Zoey**

After that talk I had with Chase, I went back to my room and sobbed into my pillow. I've been here for the last half hour. I'm just… so confused! I love both James and Chase. They're both good to me, and I know I'd be happy with either one.

"Zoey?" I hear a light knock on the door, and as it opens I shoot up into a sitting position and brush away my tears.

"James," I say, attempting to smile. "Hi. What's up?" he sits next to me on the bed, looking extremely concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asks, gently touching my knee. I shake my head, letting tears spill out.

"I-I can't… I can't do this anymore," I say in between sniffles. The look on James' face makes me want to slap myself.

"Wh-What do you mean?" he whispers, then sighs. "Is it Chase?"

"How did you know?" I say quietly. He shrugs.

"Michael told me. And, I was getting a vibe." He explains. Another fresh round of tears fall down my face, and James pulls me into him while I cry into his chest, probably soaking his shirt. After I realize what I'm doing, I pull away quickly and shake my head.

"James, I love you, but… I'm so confused right now. I need to figure out some things, and I just…" he leaned forward, listening contently. "I don't – maybe we – I think we should break up," I choked out. He looked down at his lap, clearly disappointed, and I could tell his eyes were starting to get wet.

"If it makes you happy, Zo," he whispers after a few minutes, then gets off the bed. "I'll wait for you." And then he leaves the room.

**Logan**

Opening the door, I poke my head out and look up and down the hall, then duck back in when I see Quinn coming. When I hear her almost to my room, I open the door again, grab her arm and swiftly pull her into my room, pushing her against the door all in the same movement.

"Oh, Logan! There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaims.

"Have you?" I wink at her, then move in to kiss her. She kisses me back for a second, but then pulls away.

"Later. Zoey just broke up with James!" my eyes widen, though I'm honestly not all that surprised. I thought it would happen when Chase came back. "And Lola just told me something about what she saw with Vince."

"Not that this information isn't important, but what's your point?" I question. She rolls her eyes.

"The point is, Logan, that all our friends are obviously hurting. We should do something fun."

"Michael seems fine to me." I say. She hits my shoulder, hard enough for her, but it didn't hurt.

"Can't you just nod and agree with me? And by the way, it was Lisa who Vince was having an affair with. And Michael just found out," she explains. My mouth drops open. Lisa? Seriously? Wow. I wasn't expecting that. "Oh, and don't say anything. I've kind of been sworn to secrecy." I smirk at her, then kiss her again, placing my hands on her waist.

"Quinn, you and I both know that I'm good at keeping secrets." She smiles.

"I know. And what are we going to do about the whole Chase/James thing? I'd like for us to all do something fun together as a group, but I don't think those two should be around each other, especially with Zoey. She'll feels so awkward."

"Relax, baby. How about you take out Zoey and Lola for a girls day, and Michael, Chase, James and I can have some guy time. How does that sound?" She nods her head in approval.

"Let's just hope this isn't one of your plans that totally backfires."

**James**

If I'm being honest, I'm not all that surprised when Zoey broke up with me. Sure, hearing her say it was just heart-breaking, but she had been acting pretty distant lately, and even more so when Chase showed up. But I knew there was something I had to do, to make myself feel a little better. I knocked on his door.

"It's open," he calls, and I step into his room and give a small smile. "Oh. James. Uh, hey. What's up?" he's obviously extremely confused that I'm here.

"Hi, Chase. I don't know if you heard, but, um… Zoey just broke up with me." His eyes widen.

"She did? Really? Did she say what for?" he sounds a little too excited. I sat down on a chair facing his bed.

"She said that she was confused, and she needed to figure things out. And she said it wasn't a good place for her to be in a relationship right now," I tell him. He looks down at the ground, clearly disappointed. "But she's most likely deciding which one of us she wants to be with," I add.

"Oh," he sighs, then runs his hand in distress through his freakishly busy hair. "Well, I just want her to be happy." I nod my head in agreement. "And if she's happy with you, then… I guess that's cool with me."

"I'd never hurt her," I assure him. "And you've been in love with her for three years, so… you wouldn't either."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," he says, looking at me. I nod. I loved Zoey, and I'd be willing to wait however long it took.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for all of your support; it means a lot to me. This is going to be the last chapter for about a month, because I will be going to sleep away camp and will have no internet access, but I will try to squeeze in two more chapters, but this will most likely be the last one. I'll work on the story when I'm at camp, so I'll have the next few chapters up fairly quickly when I return. Thanks again for all the reviews and for reading this story. If anybody has suggestions, I'd be more than happy to take them into account. **

**Disclaimer: Pshh… I freaking wish. **

**Lola**

There was a knock at the door as I was pulling a lavender babydoll top over my head.

"Come in!" I yelled, brushing on some mascara and turning toward the door to see Michael walking in. "Oh, hey," I said, smiling unforcefully for the first time in days. He smiled back at me, and shut the door.

"You look pretty," he notes, sitting on my bed. I smile at him again, and sit next to him.

"Thanks," I chirp, then turn serious. "So… how are you?"

"Lisa admitted it. She said that she and Vince were hooking up." He sounds heartbroken. I put my arm around him and rest my head on his shoulder.

"How did this happen to us? We're good people," I whisper. He wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me closer.

"You'll have fun on your girls' day with Zoey and Quinn," he assures me, rubbing my back. "You should get down there now; they're probably wondering where you are." I smile at him, and kiss him on the cheek, then get up and race downstairs, suddenly excited to see what Quinn has planned for me and Zoey. They're both waiting at the bottom of the stairs, Zoey looking impatient and Quinn looking really happy.

"Hey, guys," I greet them.

"Hey," Zoey mumbles.

"Hi, Lola," Quinn chirps happily, escorting us out the door and into Logan's car.

"Logan's letting you use his car?" I ask, astonished. Logan treats his car like his baby, and he never lets anyone touch it. But why Quinn?

"Oh, um… yeah… I guess this was just one of his random nice gestures…" she says slowly, backing out of the extremely long driveway.

"So… what are we gonna do?" Zoey questions from the passenger seat.

"We're just gonna have a girls' day, you know, get our nails done, go shopping, and just not think about boys. I think you two deserve a break from that," she explains, and I smile and nod. Because really, when was the last time the three of us had a girls' day? It's been a really long time. We've all been absorbed with guy stuff, like I started dating Vince, but then we broke up, and Zoey has the whole Chase vs. James thing, and Quinn…. Well, I don't really know what she's been up to, but she has been kind of secretive lately.

"Thanks, Quinn," Zoey says quietly. "I think we all need this. And I keep forgetting to ask… how are you with Mark?"

"Oh, I figured out I was way over Mark before he broke up with me," she shrugs.

"Well, why did you stay with him then?" I ask. She shrugs again.

"Because, at that time, he was the only boy who accepted me for being different. I thought I wouldn't find someone else," she explains, focusing her eyes on the road ahead.

"Wait… does this mean you _have_ found another guy?" Zoey asks, her eyes widening and suddenly sounding perkier. "Quinn, is there something you're not telling us? Do we know him? Is he cute? What color eyes does he have?"

"NO!" Quinn yells a little too quickly. "I'm sorry… I meant that – well, um, I um, realized there will be a guy. And that Mark probably won't be my other boyfriend! Oh look, I should probably get some gas," she pulls the car over to the nearest gas station, gets out, and slams the door. Zoey turns around to face me and raises her eyebrows.

"There's something going on with her," I state, glancing at Quinn, who was clumsily putting gas in the car and muttering to herself.

"Yep. And we're gonna find out what it is."

**I'm sorry that was so short! I just wanted to fit in another chapter before I leave, but I don't have a lot of spare time on my hands… so I hope you guys liked it and review please! And I'll see you all in a month! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! I've already written the last four chapters, so all I need to do is type 'em up and then it's done. The story should be finished in the next couple days. Thanks for all your support, and I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101**

**Chapter 7**

**Zoey**

"So, how was your girls' day?" Logan asks, sipping a coke as we walk through the door.

"It was good," I answer. "Quinn's really good with this stuff.." I look away for a sec, but out of the corner of my eye, I see him wink at Quinn. She blushes. Huh. Maybe there's something going on… never mind. This was logan and Quinn. He flirts with every girl.

"Oh, Vince called." Logan says as Lola started to head upstairs. She stops in her tracks and gets a funny look on her face. "He said he wanted to talk to you, and that you haven't been answering his calls." She's quiet for a moment, then answers quietly.

"I'm not ready to talk to him," she whispers.

"You're going to have to see him in two days," Quinn reminds her gently.

"I know," she looks down at the ground. "That's why I have to figure out what to do." She runs upstairs, and a door slams. I walk over to Logan and slap his head.

"OW!" he yells.

"Zoey!" Quinn scolds, glaring at me.

"What was that for?" Logan exclaims, clutching his head.

"Must you hit him?" Quinn sighs. I ignore her again.

"We spent the entire day helping Lola take her mind off Vince, and she was happy until you just had to bring him up!" I yell.

"Well what did you want me to do? I'm pretty sure I would be hit too if I didn't tell her," he defends.

"You could have at least told us," I say gesturing to Quinn. "Whatever. I'm gonna go talk to her." I leave the room.

"I'll be up in a minute," Quinn calls. I pause. Usually Quinn would come with me, but for whatever reason, she'd rather stay in the kitchen with stupid Logan. There's obviously something going on they're keeping from us. I know it's totally wrong to eavesdrop, but I just have to know what's going on.

"Okay, I think she's gone," I hear Quinn say. "We really need to be more careful. James knows, and I think Zoey and Michael are suspicious." Suspicious of what" And what does James know?

"I'm trying, Quinn. I really am. But it's getting harder every day." I hear Logan.

"Then I guess we'll have to tell them soon," she says.

"We will. It will all be okay," he promises quietly. It's silent for a few seconds, and I look out from the wall to see them kissing. Kissing! Logan and Quinn are kissing! I think I'm going to throw up.

**Michael**

"Chase?"

"Hey man, what's up?" he answers, looking up from his notebook.

"Can I talk to you? It's kind of serious." I say, fidgeting with my fingers.

"Sure, you can talk to me about anything," he smiles and pats the spot next to him on the bed. I sit down and took a deep breath.

"I think I love Lola." I spit out, then glance at Chase. He blinks twice. "So… what should I do?"

"Umm… I don't know…" he answers slowly. "She kind of just broke up with Vince, so she might be super sensitive to this stuff."

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Logan walks in.

"Nothing," I mumble, not making eye contact. He comes closer.

"I can help, you know." He says, and I sigh.

"I think I love Lola," I say again, and glance up to see his reaction. He didn't look surprised. "Well, what?"

"Why are you going to Chase for this? Look what happened to him." He explained.

"Yes, yes, we all know what happened. Chase is an idiot – let's get back to Michael's issue." Chase says.

"Tell her," Logan says.

"That's easy for you to say. You're never afraid to tell a girl how you feel. And you don't have feelings for girls," I huff.

"Okay, that's harsh. And for the record, I am very in love with a girl, and I was afraid to tell her."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all the great reviews; it brightens my day. I didn't think people would like this story as much as they do, but I was wrong, and it feels great. Keep up the reviews and hang in there; it's almost done. **

**Disclaimer: Yes, yes, I own Zoey 101. Bella also chose Jacob over Edward and everything revolves around Mars. **

**Chapter Eight**

**Lola**

"I think I'm in love with someone else," I sigh, then glance at Zoey and Quinn.

"Well, then, who is it?" Quinn questions excitedly, poking me. I sigh again nervously.

"Michael," I breathe. Zoey and Quinn's eyes go wide.

"Lola, that's great! But are you sure you've over Vince? He really hurt you." Quinn says, concerned.

"Oh, sometimes people get over people quickly, even if they really hurt them. Speaking of which, Quinn, when exactly did you get over Mark?" Zoey's glaring at her.

"Oh, you know, I just did, I guess," Quinn laughs nervously.

"That's strange! I thought you really loved him. Most girls need to use a rebound guy. You never had one, did you, Quinn?" Quinn gulps.

"I'm not that kind of girl," she presses her lips together and looks at her shoes.

"Zoey, is everything okay?" Lola says. Zoey scoffs.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. Everything's better than fine, isn't it, Quinn?" Quinn ignores her.

"I think you should tell him…" she says quietly. "Michael's amazing, he would never hurt you, and I think you'd be happy. So, I would go tell him right now."

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" I choke. "How humiliating would that be?"

"Why wouldn't he feel the same way? You're gorgeous, sweet, and an amazing actress. Any guy who doesn't see that is just plain dumb," Zoey assures her. This gives me some confidence. I wipe a tear away from my eye.

"Yeah, okay. I'm gonna go tell him." I smile, then leave the room.

"I love you, Lisa, and I'm gonna give you another chance, if you'll have me." I hear when I get to Michael's door. I lean back against the wall and listen, my eyes wide open, my breath shallow, and a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Great. I love you, baby, and I'll see you tomorrow." I cover my mouth with my hand, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, determined not to cry. I turn back for my room, seeking even more comfort from my best friends.

**Logan**

I'm walking back to my room when an arm grabs me and yanks me into a room. I open my eyes and Quinn's pinning me against the door, a worried look in her eye.

"So," I smirk and wrap one hand around her waist, and trace her arm seductively with the other one. "What's this all about?" She sighs and leads me over to the couch.

"Logan, this is serious." I sit down and she sits next to me, leaning against my chest. I start playing with her hair. "Zoey knows."

"Zoey knows what?" I blink, confused.

"She saw us." Quinn's eyes are wide. "In the kitchen earlier."

"Wait, are you sure? Did she ask you?"

"Not directly. She's just been acting all weird. She keeps grilling me about Mark and rebound guys. Either she saw us or James told her something, but I doubt he'd do that." There's a long pause.

"Quinn, I don't think I can do this anymore." I say, finally meeting her eyes.

"Wha-what? What do you mean you can't do this anymore? Are you breaking up with me?" she croaks.

"No, no, of course not! I just meant I didn't want to hide our relationship anymore. It's pointless. I love you and I don't give a damn about what people think of us. And I think our friends deserve to know first." I say. There are still tears in her eyes, but this time, they're happy tears.

"I love you too, Logan, and I think you're right. It's time for us to come out of the shadows." She says, smiling as I lean down to kiss her.

"So… let's go," I say, pulling away and leading her out the door. "Let's not waste any more time."

Once everyone was in the living room, Quinn by my side, her hand in mine, I started to speak.

"Quinn and I are dating." I say bluntly. Lola, Michael, and Chase's jaws all drop. James and Zoey didn't look all that surprised.

"This is a joke, right?" Michael says after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Nope." I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her into me, as if to prove it.

"Wha.. how? Since when?" Chase stutters.

"Right after I broke up with Mark," Quinn answers confidently, smiling at me.

"That long?" Zoey gasps.

"Wait, you knew?" Michael gapes at her.

"I – I don't know. I thought I did…" she trails off. "Well, I guess that's why you've been acting different lately." I nod. Lola's eyes are still wide and her mouth is still open. All of a sudden, she's glaring at me.

"You jerk!" she screams. I take a few steps back from her, alarmed. "You brainwashed her! Did you really think she'd fall for your little game?! I think not-"

"Lola, stop!" Quinn shouts. "I love him!" the room goes silent as everyone gapes at her. I can't help but smile, and I wrap my arm even tighter around her. "I love him." She says again in a whisper, not breaking her gaze with Lola.

"Well good for you." Lola whispers, and leaves the room. Quinn starts to go after her, but Zoey gently grabs her arm.

"Just let her go," she says. "Give her time to calm down." She nods, looking upset. Zoey turns to me. "Are you guys going to tell all of PCA tomorrow?" she says. I nod.

"We wanted you guys to know first," I tell her, pulling Quinn back to me.

"Um, thanks," Michael says, still looking shocked. "So… you guys weren't kidding…"

"Yeah, um, in case you forgot, you never got a surprise party," I snap.

"Oh. Right. True." He says, looking thoughtful.

"Well, I knew all along, so can I please go now?" James pipes up, obviously uncomfortable. Zoey gapes at him.

"You knew this whole time? Why didn't you tell me?" he shifts uncomfortably.

"Um, well, they asked me not to. So… I didn't. So… I'm gonna go now…" he walked away giving Chase a sidelong glance.

"I'm gonna go, too," Zoey says, leaving, Michael right behind her. I give Chase a look that says 'now' and he nods and follows Zoey.

"Well that was better than expected, except for Lola. I should go talk to her." Quinn says. I shrug.

"It's okay; she'll come around once she realizes we're serious," I assure her. She sighs.

"Tomorrow's going to be bad, isn't it?" she groans.

"We'll get through it," I comfort her. "We have each other, and we have our friends."

"I hope you're right," she says softly, leaning into me. I wrap my arms around her, enjoying our last day of pure togetherness before we go home.

**So… there's chapter eight. I hope you guys liked it. If you want to make me smile, please review! Thanks **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't really have anything to say… but thanks for all the reviews! They make my day. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own Zoey 101? Are there any new episodes coming up? No? Then I don't own Zoey 101. Sorry. **

**Zoey**

Now I understand why Quinn and Logan wanted to keep their relationship under wraps. Word got around fast, like really fast, and wherever either of them walked, the stares and remarks followed. They stood together though, and I thought, 'Maybe they really are in love.'

"So, Zoey, have you thought about the whole Chase/James thing?" Lola asked, plopping her backpack down on my bed. I sigh heavily.

"I don't want to think about it. I love them both, but I know I'll have to choose really soon." I groan. "So have you seen Michael yet?"

"Yeah, I saw him with Lisa," she scoffs, as if Lisa was a piece of gum on her shoe. To her she probably was. "I just can't believe he'd go back to the girl who cheated on him. He deserves better than that." I nod in agreement.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to avoid him. It hurts too much."

"What hurts too much?" Quinn asks, strolling into the room.

"Nothing," Lola says. "It doesn't matter. How was your day?" Surprisingly, Lola approves of Quinn's relationship. She said that she should be there, no matter how much of a jerk Logan had been over the years. Quinn reassured her that he's changed, but she's still a little hesitant.

"Oh, you know, just people thinking my personal life is actually their business." She groans. "There are definitely people who don't approve of my relationship, and others think it's the most romantic thing, like a real life 'A Walk to Remember' and most people think I'm a slut. So, yeah, my day was fine."

"That's ridiculous," Lola says. "Anyone in their right minds can see that the two of you are so obviously in love, just by the way you look at each other. And who called you a slut? I will cut them." She says seriously. I burst out laughing, and Quinn rolls her eyes but her face breaks out into a smile.

"It doesn't matter, Lola, and don't give this to me too, Logan almost got expelled because he was there," she says.

"Aww, did Logan stick up for you?" I swoon, hugging a pillow to my chest. "How romantic!" Quinn chucks a pillow at me, and I fall over on the bed, in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, come on Quinn, we know Logan's protective of you, and that he has anger issues. Of course he blew up at some idiot who was mean to you," Lola laughs. Quinn rolls her eyes again.

"Whatever. I'm tired, let's go to bed." Quinn says, and I get up and turn out the light.

"Goodnight, guys," I whisper, and then drift off.

_Ping. Ping. _I open my eyes and glance at the clock. 11:59pm. I had been asleep for almost an hour.

"Zoey!" I hear a faint whisper. I rub my eyes and get out of bed, and opened the window to see Chase standing there.

"Chase?" I whisper-shout, confused, but suddenly very awake.

"Hi Zoey," he smiles.

"I thought you were going back to England! And what the hell are you doing at my window in the middle of the night?! Are you insane?"

"I transferred back. And I wanted to talk to you," he says casually, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"What is so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Because I've waited too long. And I'm not going to wait any longer." He pauses. "I love you, Zoey. I have since I crashed into that stupid flagpole. I love the way you laugh, your smile, your personality, everything. I want you to give us a chance, and I want to be the guy who gets called lucky because you're my girl. I just really, really love you." He stops and takes a deep breath. My face breaks into a smile.

"Come here," I grin, and he walks over toward me so we're only mere inches away. I'm hanging out of the window, but his arms are steady on my waist. I grab him by the collar and pull him into a kiss. He kisses back, cupping my face with his hand, and stroking my hair with the other.

"Awww," I turn around to see my roommates standing side by side, grinning and taking pictures.

"Well, finally," Lola says, smiling. "Now was that so hard?" She smirks at Chase. He blushes, then gazes into my eyes. Now I'm the one blushing.

"No," he says after a moment. "It was perfect."

**And there's chapter 9… only one more left, yay! Review pls, thanks **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but that's only because I wanted to make the ending to this really, really good, but it probably won't be. I doubt myself too much. I'm a little sad because this is the last chapter, and I'm gonna miss this story. But I want to start on another Zoey 101 chaptered one, so if y'all have any prompts or ideas I could write about, I would absolutely love to hear them, because I have zero ideas. Okay, okay, enough of my rambling, time for the beginning to the end. **

**Chapter Ten**

**Michael**

"So… it's a date, then," I smile at Lisa, and she grins back at me.

"I'll see you there," she winks at me, dropping our hands and walking away. I felt happy, but it wasn't the gushy, tingling feeling I'd gotten when we first started dating. Across the hall, I see Lola walk into her dorm. I'm about to say hello when I remembered that it would only hurt. I can't believe she already liked someone else, right when I was about to tell her I loved her. Well, I guess it was better than her rejecting me to my face. When I finally reach the lounge, a hand yanks me inside, into a corner.

"Zoey." I blink, surprised. She glares at me.

"Why aren't you talking to Lola?" she accuses.

"What are you talking about?" I lie.

"You're avoiding her, and she's all sad about it. And plus, how could you get back together with Lisa? She cheated on you and broke Lola's heart!" she shouts. I don't make eye contact with her. "Michael," she says slowly after a few moments of silence. "Do you love Lisa?" I sigh, and pause before I answer, knowing what I want to say, but too scared to say it.

"Not the way I used to," I admit, finally giving up.

"Why are you doing this, Michael?"

"Because I love her, and she loves someone else. It hurts too much ," I explain, suddenly realizing what a jerk I'd been to my best friend.

"What hurts, Michael?" she questions. "It's your own damn fault for not telling her!"

"She loves someone else! How is that not supposed to hurt?" Zoey's finally quiet for a moment.

"I shouldn't tell you anything, but Michael, you are really and truly the biggest idiot I've ever met, not counting Logan. Go talk to Lola, and work this out. Okay?" I nod in shock, and then walk away to find Lola.

I don't see her until the next morning, when she's buying coffee at the coffee cart. She sees me, rolls her eyes, and turns away.

"Lola!" I call out. She doesn't turn around. "Lola Martinez!" I hear her let out a huff as she faces me, putting one hand on her hip and tilting it out.

"What do you want?" she asks, bored.

"We need to talk," I tell her firmly.

"I have nothing to say to you," she starts to turn away, but I grab her arm. She glares at me. "Let go of me," she hisses. I hold her tighter.

"Look, I know you like someone else, but-"

"Wait," she cuts me off. "Is that the reason you've been avoiding me? Because I like someone?" I look down sheepishly. Her eyes widen. "Why?! Why does that matter? Why do you even care? You're dating the girl who made me break up with the man I loved! You have absolutely no reason to avoid me!" She screams. People start to turn heads. I laugh nervously.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I care about you, and I don't want that guy to hurt you just like Vince did! I know I was a jackass! I know I had no reason to avoid you! But I'm over it, okay?" I shout.

"Well, I'm not! I can't believe you, Michael, I thought you were better than that," she raised her voice a little higher.

"Can you at least tell me who it is?" I ask her.

"IT'S YOU, YOU IDIOT!" both our eyes widen and a tear slides down her face. "it's you," she whispers, then runs away. This time, I don't try to stop her.

**Logan**

"Hey, Romeo, how's Juliet?" Some idiot says to me as I walk across the courtyard. I almost punch him, but stop myself once I see Quinn sitting against a tree reading a book. "Hey Logan, where's your science nerd?" another one calls out. I roll my eyes and clench my fist. This has been going on nonstop since Quinn and I confessed our love for each other. And I was getting tired of it. I see Jeremiah Trottman with the PCA news over by a tree, so I march over to him before I can stop myself, and yank his microphone out of his hand.

"Logan, what are you doing?" He shouts, clearly annoyed. I completely ignore him.

"Dear all of PCA, I have something to tell you, so listen up." I say angrily into the camera. "I love Quinn Pensky, and my relationship is none of your effing business. So we're different; who cares? So keep out of our lives. I don't care if you think this is totally wrong, or weird, or a joke, or cute, but stay out of it, or else. Okay? Okay." I thrust the microphone back into his face, and stomp off over to Quinn. Her eyes are wide and I'm sure she thinks I'm insane, but I sit next to her and give her a long, passionate kiss just to emphasize.

"You're crazy," she says after we break apart, but she's grinning.

"Just for you," I smiled, and she rolled her eyes. I put my arm around her and pulled her into me. She rested her head on my shoulder and I kissed her temples, wondering how I got so lucky.

**Michael**

I am the biggest idiot ever. I can't believe I could be so stupid. I totally jumped to the wrong conclusion, and boy was I ever gonna pay for it. But I knew what I had to do. I took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Michael," Lisa grinned at me. I cringed. I knew I was going to hurt her, but it would have to be done.

"We need to talk," I tell her firmly. She raises and eyebrow and opens the door some more to let me inside, then closes it.

"Is everything okay?" she says, worry clearly in her eyes. I don't respond. "Michael, I know what you're going to say. If it's too hard for you, then…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're here because of Lola." She shrugs. "Am I right?" I nod. "It's obvious that you love her, and… I kind of saw what just went down. You really are an idiot." She smiles.

"I'm sorry, Lisa. I just… I love you, but… not the way I used to," I tell her, letting out a huge breath as soon as I was done. She looks down and nods.

"I get it, I really do. I kind of feel the same way. I might have butterflies for someone else," she blushes.

"Who?"

"James. He's so nice to me, and we've become really good friends. And now that he and Zoey are over…" she trails off.

"James is a great guy. I think you guys would be great together," I tell her. And I mean it. "Well, um, I should go, so…" I hug her and she gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Go talk to her. She can't reject you," she whispers, and I smile at her then leave, fully confident in what I was about to do.

I knock on the door, stepping back and taking a deep breath. Quinn opens it, and her eyes widen when she sees me. Looking past her, I see Logan sitting on the couch, obviously annoyed because he and Quinn were probably just making out. Ew.

"Um, hey, Michael," Quinn says sweetly, glancing back toward Logan, whose pants front is kind of sticking up… gross. I think I just threw up in my mouth…

"Dude, go away!" Logan yells. Quinn rolls her eyes.

"One second," I tell him, then look at Quinn. "Is Lola here?"

"She's in the bathroom, and… here she is." Lola walks into the room in a bathrobe not even looking at me. "Hey Logan, let's go grab a coffee." She walks back into the room, grabs his hand, and leads him out the door.

"Quinn," I hear him whine. She says something, but I can't make out what it is. I shut the door, and walk over toward Lola, who's drying her hair with a towel.

"What," she says, wanting to be annoyed that I'm here. I can tell she's not, though.

"You're right," I said calmly, because that's what all girls need to be told. She looks at me, raises an eyebrow, but doesn't say anything. "I am an idiot."

"Yeah, we know," she scoffs, then steps into her closet and closes the door.

"The only reason I got back together with Lisa was because I was jealous and confused," I try to explain. She pops her head out, and it's clear she's wearing nothing. I swallow a lump in my throat, and stare at the ground.

"Jealous of what?" she questions, going back into her closet and emerging a minute later fully clothed. Good, now it'll be easier to talk to her.

"I overheard you talking to Zoey and Quinn about some new guy you were into, and I didn't know who you were talking about," I say.

"Well you do now, so good for you. Shouldn't you be out on a date with Lisa or something?" she snaps. I want to cringe, but I don't. I take a few more steps toward her. She crosses her arms over her chest.

"I broke up with Lisa." I stare her straight in the eye.

"Why?"

"It just… wasn't working out." I grab her hand. "We both want to date other people." She sucks in a breath, then stares at the ground. I lift her chin with my finger, then lean in and kiss her as passionately as I can. Sparks fly between us, fireworks are going off in my head, everything is perfect, and all that other cliché stuff girls obsess over. But it feels like the only right thing I've ever done in my life.

**Quinn**

"I want to watch something romantic," Zoey whines.

"Ew, no, let's watch something scary," Michael suggests. Lola swats at him with her hand.

"You only want something scary so I can jump in your lap and hide my head in your shoulder," she teases him.

"And what's wrong with that?" he grins at her and she leans in and kisses him.

"Eww!" We all chorus, and Logan and Chase throw popcorn at them. We're all in the boys' dorm, Zoey is leaning on Chase on the couch, Lola's in Michael's lap probably close as humanly possible, Logan and I are going to share a beanbag, but I'm in charge of setting up the movie.

"Guys, we chose the movie last week, so I think it's fair if the girls get to choose it this week," Chase reasons, and all us girls nod in agreement.

"Ugh, fine, but I am not watching the Notebook again," Logan says.

"Baby, you cried," I remind him and everyone bursts out laughing. He's fuming, but I can tell he's trying to hide his smile. I wink at him and he finally lets it out.

"Hey, how about Valentine's Day?" Lola pipes up. Zoey nods in agreement. Logan and Michael groan.

"NO, that is so girly!" Logan rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't mind watching some Ashton Kutcher." Zoey waggles her eyebrows, and Lola bursts out laughing.

"No, no, absolutely not! No Ashton Kutcher!" Chase says.

"Oh, stop. You know I think you're cuter." Then Zoey and Chase kiss, and everyone groans again.

"Hey, how about High School Musical?" I say, and Zoey and Lola nod vigorously. "Okay!" I pop it in the DVD player, turn out the lights, then ease into the beanbag I'm sharing with Logan. I look behind us at our friends; Chase and Zoey feeding each other popcorn, laughing quietly and gazing at each other. Lola and Michael, kissing every ten seconds, but pure joy in their faces, and then at myself and Logan. His arm is around me and I have one leg in between his, and the other on the ground. I lean in closer to him and he pulls me into his lap, kissing my forehead. I rest my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and thinking of how amazing everything is, how happy all my friends are right now. And I never want this to end.

**OMG, it's done! Wow, I never thought this day would come. But I really want to keep writing these, so please, if you have a prompt or have an idea for a story I could write, by all means, please tell me. I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed; they all made my day, and I constantly read them over and over again. Some even make me cry. Y'all are the best, and this is getting sappy so I should stop… but I had so much fun writing this, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed reading it, too. See you soon! **

**XOXO, FollowYourArrow34**


End file.
